


Kind of Distressed

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Running With God on Our Knees - Superheroes Drabbles and Ficlets [3]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Bodyswap, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: It's hilarious how upset Clint is about the whole change.





	

It’s kind of hilarious how upset about the whole thing Clint is: yes, sure, it had been distressing and they had to learn how to use their respective bodies, but training together means that they know the way they move and, besides, muscle memory is a beautiful thing, so if they’re not fighitng at their best, they’re definitely NOT fighting at their worst.

“Of course the one time I need Wanda she’s not picking up her phone. What about her son?” Clint calls through the comm. It’s kinda weird hearing her voice through it, really, more than Clint’s coming out of her/his mouth.

“When Billy’s on a date with Teddy, he puts a 'I don’t want to be interrupted’ spell on their cells and trust me, NOTHING goes through it.”

“Great. Just great.”

“C'mon, Hawkeye. Think about it this way. Now we’ll know about how we look naked without having done the nasty.”

_“I will not know and neither will you, Katherine Elizabeth Bishop.”_

“Oh, the three names. Alright, alright, keep my panties untwisted, Clint, I won’t look.”

“Good.”

“… again.”

She cuts the comm just when Clint is shrilling a 'WHAT’.


End file.
